The Youngest Potter
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Written for QFLC. This is a story about Harry's life before Voldemort destroys it.


**Prompt:** **Pygmy Puff: Write about someone who has abundant energy and is a bundle of joy.**

The Potter house in Godric's Hollow was silent. James was at work and Lily was reading a book on magical pregnancies. Seven months earlier Lily and James had discovered that Lily was pregnant. The couple were ecstatic, but both Lily and James were worried. They worried if they would be good parents.

 **One month later**

Lily screamed one last time before a little baby boy was brought into the world. He was quickly cleaned and checked over with a few spells before being placed into his mother's arms.

"Harry James Potter," Lily said with a small smile. From beside her, James grinned. After checking that Lily was okay for the moment. He left the room to go tell all of their friends and family about the new edition to the Potter family. Lily and Harry were allowed to go home later that day.

Harry spent his first day in his mother or his father's arms. Every day Harry grew. Everyone loved Harry. His cute little giggles. Harry was two months old when James and Lily received their first scare. James had put Harry down for a nap, in his invisibility cloak.

"James, where's Harry?" Lily asked. James froze.

"Taking a nap," James said, looking a little pale.

"Where is he taking a nap?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," James said, slowly backing away from Lily.

"What do you mean, you not know?" Lily asked.

"I, um. Well,, I may have wrapped him in my invisibility cloak," James whispered.

"You did what!" Lily screamed.

"I put him down for a nap in my invisibility cloak. Lily, don't worry I will find him," James said.

Quickly James checked the first floor of the house when he was unable to find Harry he started to check the second floor. James was almost done when he heard a giggle. He quickly ran into the room from which the noise came from. It was Harry's nursery. Harry lay on his bed wrapped in James' invisibility cloak, with his head poking out giggling at his missing hand.

"I found him, Lily," James bellowed.

 **Five months later**

Harry was sitting in the middle of the living room floor playing with Sirius, who was trying to get him to say, "Pads." Harry just ignored Sirius' attempts causing James to burst out laughing.

"James come help in the kitchen," Lily said. Lily was preparing lunch. Sadly, James left the room and went to go help, Lily.

"P, pppabs," Harry giggled clapping his hands together happily.

"Pads," Sirius corrected.

"Pads," Harry giggled. Sirius grinned a huge grin. He lifted Harry above his head and started to spin. Harry started to laugh. Quietly, James watched Sirius spin Harry in circles.

 **Later that day**

"Guess what Harry said today," Sirius said.

"I don't know, what did he say?" Lily asked.

"Pads!" Harry squealed. Lily, James and Sirius all laughed at Harry.

 **One month later**

Harry and Lily were playing with a toy truck. Harry was sitting on Lily's lap when she accidentally pushed the car a little bit too hard. Lily moved Harry off her lap and went to go retrieve the car. Harry, who Lily had placed in front of her, had gotten up on his hands and knees and was slowly shuffling towards the car. Lily stopped in surprise.

"James, come here. Harry is crawling!" Lily exclaimed. James came running into the room. Harry pushed the car and watched it roll away from him. He squealed in delight and chased after the car.

"He never seems to stop. It's like he has an endless supply of energy," James exclaimed. Harry continued playing with his car and crawling around until it was time for dinner.

 **The next day**

"Ahhh!" Lily froze. It sounded like Harry. She ran into the living room where Harry was playing with Sirius. She stopped at the door. Sirius was in his dog form and holding Harry back by the foot of his onesie. Lily just shook her head and laughed.

 **Six months later (Harry is 13 months old)**

James was holding on to Harry's hands as he toddled around the living room. They were playing tag with Sirius, who had to crawl on the floor to even the playing field. Every so often Harry would let go of James's hands and walk a couple of steps by himself. They were having so much fun that they hadn't seen Lily enter the room. She smiled at them and left to look for a camera.

When Lily returned, James had Harry on his shoulders and was chasing Sirius around the room. Harry had grabbed fistfuls of his father's hair and was using this to direct him. Lily took a picture before sending them outside.

James and Sirius had Harry whizzing around the garden on a kid's broom. He was laughing with joy.

 **A couple of days later**

Harry and James were in the park when Harry turned away and started to toddle away. James just followed Harry wanting to see where he would go. Harry walked around the block twice. He then attempted to cross the street where James stopped him until it was safe to cross. He then continued to walk and ended up in a dark alley. James then decided that was enough and to Harry's annoyance picked Harry up and brought him home.

 **One month later**

Harry was playing hide and seek with James. Lily wanted to play a prank on James to get revenge for all of the pranks he played on her at school. Lily hid Harry in his crib wrapped in James's invisibility cloak. When James finished counting, he looked behind the couch. When he finished looking all through the entire house and still couldn't find Harry. He began to get worried. He started a more thorough search. In the drawers, in the cupboards, under the couches and chairs. When James was looking in the closet he heard a giggle from the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen Lily could hardly contain her laughter.

"What did you do with Harry?" James asked. Lily said nothing just kept on giggling.

"Come on, please tell me," James whined.

"I'll give you a hint. You will never find him using only your eyes," Lily said with a snicker.

"No. Lily you didn't," James whined.

"Oh Yes, I did."


End file.
